Viviana Petrova
Vivienne Pierce, born Viviana Petrova ('''Bulgarian': Вивиана'' Петрова) was a seer until she turned into a vampire. She is one of main character of The Tangled Diaries.'' She is the second-known Petrova Doppelgänger of Athina. In 1490 her sister was disowned by their father because she brought shame upon their family after giving birth out of wedlock leading her to be exiled to England and Vivienne went along with her. She quickly assimilated into English culture and met two nobleman brothers, Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson. She was attract to Klaus but in time she learned her and Katherine were Petrova doppelgangers and Klaus was planning on using them as a sacrifice in order to break the curse that bound his werewolf side. She sabotaged his plan by fleeing with her sister, taking the moonstone which bound the curse and tricked Rose into giving them her blood which led the twins to turn into vampires. Because Vivienne was no longer a seer, her blood no longer was a visible component of the ritual to undo the curse. Klaus was so infuriated with her sabotage, that the Pierce sisters were forced to live on the run for over 500 years as he hunted them down. Her activities during her first centuries as a vampire are unknown, but at some point between the 15th and 19th centuries, she took on the alias "Vivienne Pierce" (an anglicized version of her birth name) and eventually met and befriended Pearl, Anna, and Emily Bennett. In the late 19th century, she travelled to Mystic Falls, where she met Stefan and Damon Salvatore, whose family hosted her at the Salvatore Estate. She later fell in love with the eldest Salvatore brother, and subsequently fed him her blood, resulting in his eventual transitions into vampire after him and his brother were killed by their father in early autumn of 1864. When the Founder's Council found out the identities of the vampires in town, Vivienne and Katherine faked their deaths and escaped being sealed in the tomb with the aid of George Lockwood, who helped her in exchange for the moonstone. In 2010, Vivienne and Katherine came up with a plan to finally earn their freedom from Klaus by handing over the Petrova doppelgngers that came after them, Louise and Elena Gilbert. To sweeten the potential deal with Klaus, she killed Caroline Forbes, who had Damon's blood in her system and later transitioned into a vampire, she conjured up a plan to trick Mason and Tyler Lockwood into triggering their werewolf curses, just so they could each also serve as the vampire and werewolf sacrifices necessary in the ritual. She even tracked down the moonstone so that she could give Klaus every component necessary to break his curse. However, the plans ultimately fell through, Vivienne and Katherine fled Mystic Falls again shortly after Klaus broke his hybrid curse on his own, knowing that he was not done punishing them for their betrayal half a millennium ago. Early History |-|1473-1490's= Viviana Petrova (Cyrillic: Вивиана Петрова) was born, along side older her twin sister Katerina Petrova into a noble and wealthy Bulgarian family on June 5, 1473. Vivienne developed her powers of being a seer at a young age. It started with knowing things before it happened. She told her mother about it but her mother told her to ignore it and she did. This eventually turned into headaches then her premonitions started occurring in her dreams. At the age of 11 she started getting premonitions of Klaus. She would get glimpse of his past and his future. In 1490, when they were about 16 or 17 years of age, her sister Katerina became pregnant by an unknown man, a Traveler, and her family disowned her for the shameful birth of an illegitimate daughter. Seconds after Katerina's daughter's birth, she was disowned. Viviana not wanting to abandon her sister, she stood by her and left with her and the two fled to England where they 'quickly became English.' In 1492, Trevor invited Katherine to Klaus's birthday party. She brought her sister along, at the party, Vivienne meets Lord Niklaus. She is blasted with past premonitions from when she was a child of Klaus. Releasing it was him along she says 'It's you'. Vivienne and Katherine are invited to stay with Klaus and Elijah. When staying with the Mikaelsons, Vivienne fell in love with Klaus. He thought her how to control her visions and helped train her with receiving them by will. Upon overhearing a conversation between the brothers, she found out Klaus was planning on using her and Katerina as a sacrifice to break the Hybrid Curse placed on him. Vivienne puts Klaus in a vision long enough so her and her sister can flee. They escaped with the help of Trevor, who had fallen in love with Katerina. He told them to go east to a cottage in the woods where they would be safe. When they arrived at the cottage, Viviana and Katerina met a vampire named Rose. When Rose found out that the sisters had escaped from Klaus with the moonstone, she locked them in a room and told them that she would take them back to Klaus as soon as the opportunity arose, not wanting to suffer Klaus' wrath. Viviana told Katerina to stab herself with a knife, when she asked why she told her sister she had a plan. After Katerina stabbed herself, Viviana slit her wrists with the knife and this act made Rose feed them her blood to heal. When Rose turned her back to confront Trevor, both Viviana and Katerina hung themselves with a length of rope. Later, when Viviana woke up in transition, Trevor asked why she did it and claimed he would have helped her and her sister live. She told him she saw what would happen, running was never going to be enough. Knowing that Klaus would find their role in the escape, Rose attempted to kill the girls with a stake but Viviana was too uick and used the owner of the cabin as a shield, which resulted in her dead. She gave into instincts and drained the old lady, completing the transition into a vampire before she grabbed her sister and they both fled into the night. Viviana returned to Bulgaria in the later months of 1492 to find her entire family brutally slaughtered by Klaus. She knew he had done it as revenge for her and Katerina's escape and subsequent transition. |-|1864= 372 years had passed when Viviana, along with her sister Katerina arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia in 1864, by which time she had taken the name Vivienne Pierce, presumably to avoid detection by Klaus. At some point, she had become friends with Pearl and her daughter, Anna; another friend she made prior to this point was the witch Emily Bennett, whose life Katherine had saved, putting Emily in her debt. Emily forged Vivienne special piece of jewellery with a lapis lazuli stone, which allowed her to walk in the sun without being burned and helped her keep her vampire identity a secret. Vivienne and Katherine were taken in by one of the town's founders, Giuseppe Salvatore, having spun a story about being orphaned by a fire that killed their family in Atlanta to win them sympathy. After her sister took an interest in Stefan Salvatore, Vivienne was bored most times until she met his older brother Damon Salvatore. The two quickly began a physical relationship. Between Vivienne and Katherine they created quite a few vampires while living in Mystic Falls, which inevitably alerted the Founding Families to their existence. Pearl warned them that the town knew about the vampires after discovering an elixir that Honoria Fell had asked to be sold at the local apothecary which contained vervain. Pearl tried to convince her to leave, but both girls refused, claiming they had a plan in motion. Her plan, was to eventually turn Damon into vampires, having seduced him during her stay at the Salvatore household. Realising how quickly the Founder's Council would take action against the vampires, Vivienne and Katherine struck a deal with George Lockwood: they would give him the moonstone if he would help them fake their death in the inevitable vampire round-up. Giuseppe guessed Vivienne's true identity and soon took her and her sister away. Damon later went to rescue her, and Stefan helped him in the effort. Both Salvatore brothers were killed by their own father, who was so ashamed that his sons had been seduced by "demons" that he preferred to keep the story that they had died honourably in the war against the vampires. Vivienne, Katherine and the other vampires were taken to Fell's Church to be destroyed, but George helped the sisters escape, as per their previous arrangement. She gave George the moonstone. Throughout The Tangled Diaries Season One When Viviene learned of the escape of the Tomb vampires, she gave her descendant and friend, Isobel, a Lapis Lazuli medallion, enabling the young vampire to walk in the sun. She needed the tomb vampires dead because she didn't want Klaus to find out her and her sister were still alive, so she had Isobel retrieve Johnathan Gilbert's invention and give it to John Gilbert to use against the vampires in Mystic Falls. This resulted in the deaths of the remaining tomb vampires. In ''Founder's Day after the chaos has settled, Vivienne, having stolen some of Louise Gilbert's clothes, goes to the Gilbert house, where she poses as Louise in the presence of Damon. The two kiss, only to be interrupted by Louise's aunt, Jenna Sommers who's unaware of the presence of vampires or the existence of Vivienne, Jenna invites her into the house. She later goes to the Boarding House, still posing as Louise and ends up sleeping with Damon. Season Two Personality Physical Appearance Almost every character who has met any combination of the Petrova doppelgängers has remarked that Vivienne looked identical to Louise, Diana and/or Athina. She also shares a similar resemblance to her sister and her doppelgangers. Vivienne is an extraordinarily beautiful and seductive young woman: she had an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown curly hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes. Her mannerisms are more deliberate, almost as though she is performing for her audience - a skill that comes in handy when she wants to borrow the identity of the younger doppelgänger, Louise Gilbert. Even her speaking voice seems harsher, more cutting than Louise's. Vivienne and Louise are remarked to be identical, but once you know what to look for, you can distinguish the two easily. Vivienne's hair seemed to be a shade darker than Louise's. While they both wear a middle part, Louise wears her air stick- straight, while Vivienne's hair has natural loose or tight curls. Vivienne's irises seemed to be a shade darker than Louise's, and Vivienne seemed to squint slightly, while Louise's eyes are wide open, reminiscent of doe-eyes. Vivienne's choice in clothing is drastically different to her doppelganger. Her tank tops are tight-fitting, and most have v-necklines and rouched chest details, making them very figure-flattering. She wears them in black, grey, blue, purple, and green. Vivienne is always dressed in sexy black skinny pants and leggings. She would almost always wear a black leather jacket over her clothes, either cropped, full length, buttoned or with a zipper. An obvious way to distinguish Vivienne's style from Louise's is by looking at the shoes. Vivienne is always seen in black high heeled booties, open-toed pumps, or tall, black "500 dollar boots." She wears a lot more jewellery than Louise, including her lapis lazuli daylight bracelet, Whenever Vivienne pretends to be Louise, she would wear her hair straight. However, she would choose clothes that Louise wouldn't wear, and the main distinguishing feature was usually her thick abundance of hair. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Katherine Pierce : ::: "I'll never let anything hurt you, Viviana." ::: —11 year old Katherine to Vivienne ::: Main article: Vivienne and Katherine Katherine Pierce is Vivienne's older twin sister. They have a very strong and everlasting bond which will never break. They were both doppelgangers and targeted by Klaus as a result, leading them to kill themselves to avoid his ritual and have been in hiding and on the run ever since. Vivienne loves her sister dearly and considers her the most important relationship in her lip. Katherine is one of the only people that Vivienne can trust and depend on. Nadia Petrova Nadia Petrova is the daughter of Katerina Petrova and the niece of Vivienne. Damon Salvatore :: "I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore." :: —Damon to Vivienne in The Reckoning :: Main article: Damon and Vivienne The relationship between Vivienne Pierce and Damon Salvatore has been complicated since their meeting in 1864, when Vivienne and Katherine stayed in their estate and Damon was serving in the Confederate army. Damon fell deeply in love with Vivien, but their relationship ended when the town began eradicating the vampires. She was then taken away, and Damon was shot by his own father while in an attempt to save her, causing him to turn into a vampire. Damon since then, has spent the following 150 years obsessed with freeing her from her tomb, only to find out that she was never in it in the first place. Klaus Mikaelson : "I am not yours. Just a means to an end. It was never real, none of it was. You wormed your way into my heart just to gain my trust but all along, you were planning mine and my sister's deaths." : —Vivienne to Klaus :: Main article: Vivienne and Klaus They met in 1492, after Viviana (Vivienne) left Bulgaria after her sister, Katherine, was disowned by her family for having a child out of wedlock. She immigrated to England, where she eventually met Elijah and Klaus, who at the time were noblemen. Louise Gilbert :: "Funny. You know, I see the resemblance but the idea that an manipulative bitch like you could ever posses actual warm qualities isn't really a pill I can swallow." :: —Louise to Vivienne :: Main article: Louise and Vivienne The relationship between Vivienne Pierce and Louise Gilbert has been mostly antagonistic throughout the series. When Vivienne first came back to Mystic Falls in 2010, she's jealous of Louise for earning the affections of Damon whom she had loved. Vivienne also planned to deliver Louise to Klaus in exchange for his forgiveness for running from him. They met in 1492, after Katerina (Katherine) was disowned by her family for having a child out of wedlock, and exiled from her home in Bulgaria. She immigrated to England, where she eventually met Elijah and Klaus, who at the time were noblemen. Appearances Name * Vivienne is the common female French form of Vivian, original a boy’s name via an Old French form of the Late Latin Vivianus which comes from “vivus” meaning ‘alive.’ Viviana means 'alive, vibrant, lively' * Petrov/Petroff (masculine) or Petrova (feminine) is one of the most common surnames in both Russia and Bulgaria. The surname is derived from the first name Pyotr (Пётр, Russian) or Petar (Петър, Bulgarian), both equivalent to the English name Peter. Petrov means "son of Peter" in Russian and Bulgarian. Trivia * Vivienne's birthday is June 5 and her astrological sign is Gemini. * Vivienne's seer/doppelgänger blood could have been useful when she was human, making her a target if Klaus had desired to create more hybrids. * Vivienne is the first known seer to turn into a vampire * When Vivienne and Katherine first arrived in Mystic Falls, they made people believe they were orphans who lost their family in a fire. They may have burned down the house with her family inside after they were murdered by Klaus. * Vivienne is quite adept at disguising herself as Louise but other are able to tell them apart by their hair and wardrobe choices * Vivienne is one of the only two doppelgangers to develop her powers at a young age. (Athina being the other one) Quotes Category:Doppelgangers Category:Witches Category:Seer Category:Vampiires Category:Ghosts Category:Petrova Family Category:Main Characters Category:Characters